


When I Think About You, I Touch Myself

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney tells John what to do everywhere else - why not in the bedroom?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Think About You, I Touch Myself

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the sga kinkmeme. Prompt was: John/Rodney, Rodney instructing John how to touch himself

"I feel silly," said John, as he arranged himself on the bed, legs spread wide, knees bent. Rodney sat at the foot of the bed, on his hands, so that he wasn't tempted to reach out and touch.

"Well, you're not. It's going to be fucking hot," Rodney said, admiring the lean curves of John's body. "Run the tips of your fingers up your chest, right up the middle."

John obeyed, but his touch was too firm, not teasing enough. "Again. Lighter this time. Let your nails drag against your skin."

This time the touch was much lighter, and John blew out an unsteady breath, letting Rodney know that he wasn't as unaffected as he seemed to be. "Keep doing that," Rodney said, and watched as John's touch grew lighter and lighter. Gooseflesh became visible on his arms and chest, and his breathing grew lighter.

Rodney watched eagerly as his cock rose, as if it wanted some attention as well. He wanted to reach out and touch, but that would undo all the talking he'd done to persuade John that this would be fun in the first place.

"Pinch a nipple, John. Hard as you like," he said, breaking into the meditative trance that John seemed to have fallen into. John groaned, soft and low, as he obeyed. Rodney was interested to see that John actually did it harder than Rodney would have ever dared. He'd have to remember that.

John didn't wait for Rodney's instruction before reaching across and pinching the other nipple till it was hard and red. Rodney let him, watching avidly as John got more and more turned on.

Finally, Rodney said, "Stop." John moaned in protest but obeyed, his hand falling to the side. "Slick up your fingers."

John lifted his head and met Rodney's eyes. They'd talked about this, about how John had fingered himself and pretended it was Rodney before they got together, but Rodney had never seen him with his fingers up his ass. It was something that Rodney wanted to see more than anything.

Rodney half-expected John to object, to say no. But instead he picked up the tube of KY and spread it expertly over his first three fingers. Rodney waited for John to set the tube back down before saying, "Trace the outside of your hole with one finger."

Canting his hips so that he could reach, Rodney watched avidly as John obeyed. He'd fucked that ass, licked it, but he'd never seen John's fingers near or in it, and he was going to in a moment. "Please, Rodney," John said quietly. "Please."

"Yeah, go ahead," he said, throat thick with lust. "One finger for now."

John fucking _whimpered_ as the finger slid inside. He fingered himself faster than Rodney would have expected, and Rodney didn't even think before he said, "Slower, John." John glared at him, but his finger slowed, and that was all that Rodney cared about.

His hole was shiny with lube, tight around John's finger. Rodney had felt that velvet tightness, and he thought about pushing John's hand away, fucking into him with his dick. But that wasn't what this was about. "Two fingers now."

Rodney could tell when John hit his prostate. His whole body tensed and then relaxed suddenly, and his cock started to leak precome on his belly. "Do you like this?" Rodney asked.

"I'd rather have your dick," John said, and Rodney couldn't help the smirk. "But fingers have their place."

"And in this case, the place is up your ass." Rodney didn't wait for the smartass response. "Three fingers, John. And move them in and out more. Don't just press on your prostate. That's cheating." Holy god, this was one of the hottest things that Rodney had ever seen, and when John added a third finger, Rodney groaned in unison with him.

Rodney's balls were _aching_ and he wanted to be John's fingers so badly, but he could wait. He _had_ to wait. "With your left hand, wrap it around your cock. Don't start jerking off. Just hold it for now."

John did as he was told, but his grip was tight, as if he was staving off his orgasm. "Are you close, John? Want to come?"

"Please, Rodney. So close." His body was coated with sweat, his hips moving restlessly as his fingers continued to fuck in and out of his hole, so slow and sweet.

"Yeah, okay. Start jerking yourself off, but slow. Use a light touch. I want it to last as long as you can."

"Aww, fuck," groaned John, but he did what Rodney said. Rodney could tell he was fighting a losing battle, though, and even with Rodney's reminders, his hands kept speeding up. Rodney was impressed that he could coordinate both hands when he had to be really fucking close.

"Go ahead," he said. "Make yourself come, John."

John's strokes immediately shortened, focusing on the spot right below the head. The fingers of the other hand went in deep and started rubbing his prostate. John lasted maybe a minute before he came with a groan of Rodney's name, striping himself from navel to chin.

Rodney couldn't stand it any more, and shifted so that he was kneeling between John's thighs. He started to jerk off, rough and hard. He needed to come, and he needed to come _now_.

His orgasm doubled him over, so that he was resting on one hand that was planted firmly next to John's ribs. He'd come all over John's cock and stomach, and he didn't care that he was in the mess too. All he cared about was that they were close enough to kiss.


End file.
